


A Killer?(Sally Face x Hunger Games Crossover)

by WeebyNerd12



Category: Sally Face - Fandom, The Hunger Games
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeebyNerd12/pseuds/WeebyNerd12
Summary: After sacrificing themselves for their friends’ safety, Sal Fisher and Larry Johnson are forced to compete in the All Male Quarter Quell. When each swears that they will fight to make the other live, the Games become the place where their brotherhood will be  pushed to the limit.





	1. Prologue

"At least try to fix your hair, honey." My mom suggested. "You want to look decent today."

I sighed. "Mom, two people are being sent to their deaths. And it's two boys this time because of this stupid Quarter Quell thing..."

I was relieved that my friend Ash didn't have to worry this year.

My mom's expression turned serious. "Don't you dare say something like that out there! You'll end up just like your father: dead."

"We don't know what happened!" I objected.

"Lar-Bear please..." I could tell that she was holding back tears. "Not today, okay?"

I nodded and brushed some dust off my lucky Sanity's Fall tee shirt.

The district speakers rang a short alarm. "All citizens report to the capital building at this time for the Reaping."

My mom kissed my forehead. "Go get there early, I'll be right behind you."

I quickly hugged her and ran towards the capital building. 

"I hate that I always have to take off my mask when I check in." I growled. "And I have a bad feeling about this Quarter Quell."

"It's going to be fine," my dad assured me. "You only put your name in it once, right?"

"Right." I replied, trying to calm myself down.

Larry always puts his name in several times in order to get food for his mother. He once told me that he thought it was necessary because he was now the man of the house. He never told his mom, though.

I fiddled with one of my pigtails. "I'm just scared that one of my friends are going to get picked. At least Ashely is safe from this one."

My dad nodded. "Let's just hope that doesn't happen."

The alarm and announcement to check in sounded.

"I guess it's time to go then..." I mumbled. I hugged my dad for the first time in a while. "Bye dad..."

He patted me on the back. "Just stay by your friends and be safe, okay?"

"I promise..." I walked off to the capital building.


	2. The Reaping

Sal picked up his walking pace in order to make sure he caught up with Larry. Larry was, of course, a few people ahead of Sal and getting his fingerprint logged. When Sal got to the front of the line, the dreaded order was given.  
"Remove your mask." an officer said. Sal sighed and did so, hating the stares he got from people unfamiliar to what he really looked like. The officer's face was thankfully stone cold as they took his fingerprint and he walked to the group of boys, quickly putting his mask on.  
Larry, taller than most of the boys, waved his hand so Sal could see where to find him. Larry's goofy yet risky manor of doing this put a smile on Sal's hidden face.  
Sal joined him along with Todd and Neil. Todd was already muttering to himself the odds of any of the four getting reaped while Neil was trying him best to calm Todd down.  
“It’s going to be the same as every year,” Sal said. “None of us get picked, and we move on.”  
“But it’s all boys this time!” Todd protested. “Without the girls-“  
Neil grabbed a hold of Todd’s shoulders. “None of us are going to go. You have to trust me on-“  
Suddenly the ear defining ring of the microphone sounded. The four boys covered their ears and cringed.  
“Why do they do that every freaking year?” Larry grumbled.  
The short speech was the same. The run down of them picking two kids to send to their death. No one cared about the obvious. When the tension really grew was when the Capital representative walked to the bowl with every boy’s name in it. Their hand moved swiftly into the bowl and dig around, at last picking one. They opened the name and spoke into the microphone who would be sent to meet their maker.  
“Neil”  
Todd’s face went pale and the crowd of boys turned their way. “N-No...”  
Neil mustered a smile at the three. “I’ll be okay.”  
As Neil took his first steps towards what would be his utter demise, Larry growled and shook his head. “Damn it.”  
Sal’s eyes went wide as he watched Larry push through the crowd and in front of Neil. “Let me go instead!”  
“Don’t do this, Larry!” Neil protested. “Our friends need you!”  
“Todd needs you,” Larry corrected. “You two better be the best couple in District Six or I’ll crawl up from hell and smack the shit out of you...” With that, Larry walked away towards the building. His legs felt like led and his gut wrenched knowing his mom was probably crying. Finally up the steps, the Capital representative asked his name.  
“Larry Johnson.” He choked out as he spotted his mom being comforted by Henry.  
Too fast, the next name was being called. Larry prayed it would be some nobody he never feel remorse if he had to kill them.  
“Travis Phelps.”  
Sal froze. Larry would have no problem at all killing Travis. In fact, he might even want to do it. Sal knew how much each hated the other.  
He just couldn’t stand still.  
He couldn’t let that happen.  
Sal calmly walked out of the crowd. “I volunteer!”  
Sal could hear Travis muttering homophobic insults at him, but kepted his calm silence as he stoically walked up to the building and next to Larry. Out of the corner of Sal’s eye, he could see that Larry was crying.  
“Sal Fisher.” Sal said without emotion.  
The two shook hands, their grip tight on each other out of anger and fear.


End file.
